Zoran Antunovich
Zoran Antunovich is a murderer, rapist and war criminal who appeared in the two part episode Living Proof on The Closer. Background Zoran was a Serbian solider who carried out the massacre of numerous Albanian villagers as part of his country's ethnic cleansing. When he was patrolling a seemingly deserted village he and two other soldiers heard a baby crying and found all the villagers hiding in the basement of a building. They took all the women away to torture and rape them while shooting the men and children with no mercy killing a young boy named Armand Marku while his grandfather, Shariq tried to protect him. They left them all to die after shooting them all, while not knowing that Shariq and his two daughters were still alive. After the war Zoran went into hiding taking the name of one of his victims Armand and fled to America with a woman named Joan. They eventually married and had several kids and lived happily for a number of years. But all of that changed when Joan had a chance meeting with Sara Marku Miller who recognized her last name and sent photos to her sister Anila to identify the man known as her husband. He eventually had another chance meeting with Shraiq and had an argument over his crimes, how they were going to expose him and tried to kill him. This failed however and the people watching called the police who subsequently ran Shariq over with their car. Major Crimes was called to investigate while Zoran lied and said that was his father who tried to kill him and told him of the crimes he committed with him as the victim. After he was released he went to find Anila where he proceeded to slash he throat and burned all the evidence. After he was called back he realized that Anila left behind an eleven year-old son, his son and volunteered to take him in. He later went searching for Sara who took the pictures and slashed her throat too but didn't get the photos back and cost him dearly. After this he was exposed and his wife revealed information that could lead to his arrest, only spousal privilege means her information is useless. So Brenda tricked him into revealing his real name so they could go searching his car for evidence that proved he killed Anila and Sara. They found the blood and he was arrested for two counts of murder in the first degree. Due to the fact that he lied about his name on his marriage license meant that he was not legally married and his wife could testify against him. Whether he was ever prosecuted for his war crimes is unknown especially as Special Agent Fritz Howard learned that there was no Zoran Antunovich on any list of wanted or suspected war criminals. Known Victims *Numerous unnamed Albanian people killed and women raped *The village massacre- (two known casualties; three killed later by Zoran) **Numerous unnamed villagers (raped, tortured, and shot to death) **Shariq Marku (shot but survived; later run-over by a police car when trying to kill Zoran) **Anila Marku (raped and tortured; later slit her throat) **Sara Marku (raped and tortured; later slit her throat) **Armand Marku (shot to death) **Unnamed baby girl (shot to death) Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Murderers Category:The Closer